


Бостонский кармин

by Kimatoy



Series: Цвета Новой Англии [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy





	Бостонский кармин

Эльза Линден не любит прошлое и не хочет будущего. Для нее есть только настоящее, бесконечное, растянутое на тысячи ночей, на месяцы и десятилетия. Прошлое иногда вырывается наружу, прошлое скрывается под псевдонимами, прошлое берет свою дань. Когда оно начинает все настойчивее напоминать о себе, Эльза садится за рояль и играет. Потом быстро, почти не глядя, записывает в нотный альбом получившуюся мелодию, подписывает сочиненное чужим именем.

Изредка прошлое требует еще большего, и тогда Эльза, спрятавшись за очередным псевдонимом, играет в каком-нибудь крохотном концертном зале для горстки зрителей. Она никогда не вплетает в музыку Песнь сирены — те личности, за которыми она прячется, не способны на это, а Эльза-в-настоящем не сочиняет музыку и уж тем более не выступает перед смертными. Эльза Линден любит совсем другое.

Иногда Эльзе кажется, что с ней происходит что-то неправильное. Что прошлое и будущее должны быть неразрывно связаны с настоящим, но все же существовать отдельно от него. Но потом отбрасывает эти мысли. В самом деле, нет ничего важнее настоящего.

Эльза всего год путешествует по Новой Англии одна — с тех пор, как ее сир решила перебраться в Чикаго. Эльзе нравится эта земля. И то, что детей Каина тут совсем немного, нравится. И даже то, что она уже целый век, как бессмертна — тоже.

 

* * *  
На картинах Эжена Делакруа — движение, борьба и обнаженная женская грудь. Свобода ведет народ, погибает Сарданапал, дерутся арабские скакуны, охотник убивает тигра. Буйный романтизм, смакование жестокости и — ближе к концу жизни Эжена — неожиданные фрески Сен-Сюльписа, словно возвращение к основам. Здесь, в Провиденсе, никогда не видели ничего подобного: пусть город — столица Род-Айленда, но кому, на самом-то деле, настолько интересна Новая Англия, чтобы организовывать здесь выставки?

Эльзе Линден интересна.

Эльза любит Новую Англию, продуваемую северо-восточными ветрами, ее Манчестер-у-моря, Бостон и Хартфорт, десятки маленьких городков, фермы и океан. Пусть здесь есть сотни нерешенных и нерешаемых проблем, но Эльза любит эту землю, где она живет вот уже три года. И делает все возможное, чтобы Новая Англия стала центром искусств. Она находит молодых талантливых смертных и дает им деньги на осуществление проектов. Она договаривается с галереями, музеями, частными коллекционерами о выставках, финансировании, покровительстве. Она почти не замечает, что происходит за пределами ее сферы интересов. Только иногда почти случайно узнает о происходящем.

Говорят, в Новой Англии снова начались нарушения Маскарада. Дескать, некая Мерси Браун после смерти бродила рядом со своей могилой. Эльзу не интересует Мерси Браун, Эльзе важно, чтобы очередной виток так называемой вампирской истерии не сорвал ей переговоры об организации выставки.

Говорят, власть в Новой Англии уплывает из рук Камарильи, и не из-за обострения конфликтов с Шабашом, а из-за каких-то Сородичей из Британии, решивших, что Новая Англия должна находиться под их властью. Эльзе не важны дети Каина из Старого Света, ей важно, чтобы смертный композитор, которому она покровительствует, понравился публике.

Говорят, в следующем, 1893 году, будет наконец сдан в эксплуатацию Коринфский канал. Эльзу мало волнует канал вдалеке от Новой Англии, из событий далеких ей важно, что в Милане должна состояться премьера новой оперы Верди.

У Эльзы есть мечта: провести в Новой Англии серию выставок известных художников Старого Света. Она даже знает, с чего начать: у одного ее старого знакомого есть несколько полотен Делакруа, у самой Эльзы — две картины Моне. Дело за малым: уговорить живущего во Франции тореадора Этьена Моро предоставить ей Делакруа на пару-тройку месяцев.

На третий год переговоров Эльза в бешенстве. Больше всего она сожалеет, что не умеет путешествовать через Грезу: так бы быстренько пришла к Этьену и лично доказала, что ей можно доверять, что ничего страшного с картинами не случится ни в коем случае. Но приходится пользоваться почтовыми кораблями — пятнадцать узлов, не больше. Конечно, по почину Жиффара были проведены эксперименты — и говорят, какой-то сумасшедший голубь сумел пролететь более трех тысяч миль до американского побережья, но где найти еще одну настолько же безумную птицу? В последних письмах Этьен настаивает, что ему нужны гарантии не только от Эльзы, но и от других влиятельных Сородичей региона, причем таких, у кого среди тореадоров хорошая репутация. Но это — невыполнимо. Ведь сейчас в Новой Англии нет ни одного тореадора влиятельнее Эльзы Линден. Эльзу раздражает, почти до безумия бесит эта упертость: ну неужели ее слова и репутации, репутации Принца Манчестера-у-моря, не достаточно?! Она получила Становление много десятков лет назад, она неоднократно устраивала выставки… И пусть Принцем Манчестера-у-Моря она стала лишь потому, что других Сородичей в регионе попросту нет, но статус, статус-то у нее есть!

Квентин Кинг III, Принц Бостона, только усмехается в ответ на все жалобы. Говорит, чем метаться да ждать очередного почтового, лучше бы организовала собственную галерею в Провиденсе. А еще лучше — Центр искусств, чтобы взять под свое крылышко всех талантливых художников, писателей, композиторов. Говорит, готов даже профинансировать — не полностью, но существенно. Зачем это ему, малкавиану, считающему себя новым королем Артуром, Эльза не знает, да и знать не хочет. Боится, что слишком прямые вопросы разрушат хрупкую дружбу между ними — насколько Сородичи вообще способны дружить, не увязнув по уши во взаимных услугах и долгах.

Когда приходит очередной почтовый корабль, Эльзе остается в бессильной злобе рвать горло очередного смертного — не только, чтобы насытиться, но чтобы успокоиться. “Ma chère Elsa…” — пишет Этьен. Ну какая она ему дорогая, в самом-то деле?! За щедрыми “avec dévotion infinie” — все то же, что всегда. Вежливый отказ, почти не замаскированные сомнения в том, что Эльза способна позаботиться о сохранности картин (“Ах, милая, боюсь, Делакруа не перенесет путешествие через океан”).

Чтобы успокоиться, Эльза рисует. Ее картины никогда не предстанут перед широкой публикой — слишком они вторичны к картинам гениев. Эльзу это не расстраивает: пусть вторичны, пусть она лишь заимствует приемы, манеру и подходы, но то, что она изображает, увидеть дано немногим.

Она поправляет газовые лампы, выставляет на мольберт грунтованный и покрытый белилами холст, тщательно смешивает краски: сегодня она рисует Квентина.

Квентин — фигура с полотен новомодного Россетти. Чистые линии, Флоренция раннего Возрождения, множество деталей. Ряд мелких пуговиц на рукавах, вышивка кельтской вязью — зелень по черному — по вороту. Хотя Эльза и Принц Манчестера-у-моря, но жить она предпочитает в Бостоне под охраной шести “рыцарей” бостонского короля Артура. Эльза не знает, как им удается заставить Шабаш и люпинов держаться подальше от города — Квентин на вопросы только ухмыляется и рисует пальцами в воздухе непонятные каракули.

Говорят, Сородичи Новой Англии организовали несколько групп сопротивления британскому вторжению. Говорят, некоторые из них, несмотря на все противоречия, сотрудничают с Шабашом и даже с люпинами. Говорят, пришлые не останавливаются ни перед чем и даже нарушают правила Камарильи. Квентин на озвученные волнения Эльзы только пожимает плечами, разрешает дать Становление нескольким талантливым Смертным, находящимся под ее опекой, и почти заставляет ее взять сорок тысяч долларов на открытие Центра искусств. Эльза отказывается от титула Принца Манчестера-у-моря и посвящает себя Центру.

На седьмой год переговоров Эльза готова сдаться.

Этьен Моро уперт, упрям и твердолоб, он требует гарантий сохранности полотен, гарантий, данных не только Эльзой. Квентин снова и снова предлагает оплатить ту охрану, которую Этьен сочтет необходимой, но Эльза не хочет принимать эту услугу — у нее смутное ощущение, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Сама не зная, зачем, приходит к Квентину после каждого нового письма, ругается на Этьена, отказывается от любой предложенной помощи — чтобы, вернувшись домой, успокаиваться у мольберта.

Она все чаще использует битум в красках, рисует темное на темном: пепел, покрывающий городские клумбы, дороги и дома, пепел на океанских волнах, пепел над Бостоном, пепел, пепел, слишком много пепла. Иногда ей кажется, что она утратила способность к игре воображения и, как писал один салемский писатель, способность к одухотворенному наслаждению ей. “Дар творчества, наклонность к нему если не исчезли, то замерли и не проявляли признаков жизни”.

“Знаете, дорогая, — пишет Этьен еще через год, — поразмыслив над вашей настойчивостью, я решил…”

Эльза готовится к открытию выставки. В ее жизни больше нет пепла и почти нет ночи: залы галереи освещаются лампами накаливания, которые мало кто может позволить себе; они светят так ярко, что кажутся ярче солнца. Впрочем, Эльза почти не помнит, каким бывает солнце.

В первом зале — ранние картины Делакруа. Жестокость, кровь, смерть — все то, на что до сих пор шипят, плюются и ругаются критики. Да что они вообще понимают в искусстве! Далее — африканский мир, яркий, сонно-яростный, экзотичный. И в последнем зале — невозможное, то, чего никто никогда не видел: наброски и эскизы к поздним фрескам. И — Моне, принадлежащий Эльзе, также ни разу не выставлявшийся до того, “Bebe Jean на Авиньонском Мосту” и “Натурщица Труайона”.

— Ты отлично постаралась, — Квентин входит в зал неспешно, неслышно, как будто бы один. За ним клубятся смутные тени, но Эльза не волнуется. Она знает: сейчас не те времена, чтобы Принц Бостона мог позволить себе ходить без охраны. Слишком сложно все вокруг: бостонские ветра доносят до нее слухи, что Шабаш хочет перейти в наступление, что британская экспансия не остановлена, что сопротивление тоже доставляет Квентину хлопот.

— Не волнуйся, у нас революции не будет, — Квентин останавливается у этюдов к “Свободе, ведущей народ”. Долго смотрит, потом переходит к “Гибели Набонида”. — Я способен удержать город.

— Я не волнуюсь, — чуть растерявшись отвечает Эльза, — я знаю, что ты — лучшее, что могло случиться с Бостоном.

— Ну что ты, — смеется Квентин, — я просто чуть более дальновиден, чем многие. А лучшее — это ты и твои картины. Знала бы ты, как я хочу однажды посетить твою персональную выставку.

Эльза задумывается. Портреты, пейзажи, натюрморты, все, что она делает в последние годы — про ту Новую Англию, что принадлежит детям Каина. Про ее Новую Англию. Она бы не прочь показать другим, какими она их видит. Вот только последние картины — пепел, пепел, пепел. Слишком много пепла, серого, черного, страшного.

— Давай посмотрим, как пройдет эта выставка, — отвечает она, — и тогда решим. Быть может…

Она не заканчивает фразу, но Квентину и этого хватает. Он уходит, уводит с собой размытые серые — пепельные! — тени. Эльза еще раз, сотый, наверное, осматривает галерею: все должно быть идеально; возвращается домой, поужинав по дороге.

На следующую ночь она долго стоит перед дверью галереи, прежде чем открыть дверь. Каждая ночь приближает открытие. Но Эльза так долго добивалась картин Делакруа, что хочет растянуть время, растянуть это настоящее на подольше. На фасаде здания напротив галереи кто-то темно-серой краской намалевал какие-то загогулины — Эльза ясно видит это, прежде, чем открыть двери.

Внутри пахнет пылью и пеплом, внутри пахнет смертью и сырыми холстами. Эльза включает свет и от входа видит: на месте “Гибели Набонида” — треснувшая рама, обрывки холста, осыпавшаяся краска.

Прошлое, настоящее и будущее сходятся в одной точке, и Эльза знает, как все будет: она дойдет до того, что раньше было картиной, увидит, что кто-то безнадежно испортил, разорвал ее, уничтожил, разрушил, разнес в клочья, раз…

С негромких хлопком перегорают электрические лампы.

 

* * *  
Уильям Билтмор — фигура с картин Миревельта. Не маньеристские экзерсисы, конечно, но парадный портрет: многообразие черного, резкий контраст между темными одеждами и белой кожей, одна и та же застывшая поза — в три четверти от смотрящего, ровный спокойный взгляд, выраженные верхние веки. Почти что гравюра, почти привет из семнадцатого века.

Эльза подумала, что это логично: встретиться с ним сейчас, когда у нее не осталось ни будущего, ни настоящего. Только прошлое, которое внезапно встретило еще более старые времена.

Четыре месяца назад она поддалась Зверю. Стоя у уничтоженной картины Делакруа, вглядываясь в оставшиеся обрывки, чувствовала, как Зверь замещает собой сознание самой Эльзы. Когда Зверь успокоился, она долго смотрела на свои руки в ярком кармине красок, постепенно понимая: ее Зверь оказался хуже неизвестного вандала. Зверь отомстил за “Гибель Набонида”, уничтожив “Bebe Jean на Авиньонском Мосту” и “Натурщицу Труайона”. И никак никому нельзя доказать, что Эльза не имела отношения к Зверю. Имела — как и все остальные дети Каина вынуждены жить со своими Зверями.

Открытие выставки было сорвано. Она долго искала того, кто вломился в ее галерею, но любая ниточка, на которую она натыкалась, неизменно обрывалась у нее в руках. Лишь когда Этьен прислал гневное письмо, в котором сообщал, что никогда больше ни один тореадор не будет иметь дело с Эльзой Линден, она пошла к Квентину.

Принц Бостона слушал внимательно, сочувствовал, уговаривал не сходить с ума (“В Новой Англии достаточно сумасшедших, милая Эльза!”), обещал помочь в поисках. Короли всегда держат свое слово, и уже через два месяца Квентин, не глядя Эльзе в глаза, сказал:

— Я знаю, что случилось с картиной. Я могу познакомить тебя с тем, кто ее уничтожил.

— Познакомить? — Эльза подумала, что вряд ли это слово может хоть как-то описать то, что произойдет между ней и тем, кто разрушил ее репутацию.

— Познакомить, — уверенно повторил Квентин. — Он сам — вереница сбывшихся снов, ты вряд ли сможешь хоть что-то предпринять против него.

— А ты? Твои рыцари?.. — Эльзе очень хотелось спросить, помогут ли они ей, но задавать такой вопрос прямо было нельзя, она чувствовала это.

Квентин молчал. Эльза видела, что ему нестерпимо хочется ей что-то объяснить, сказать, и в то же время — говорить было нельзя. “Кто посмеет что-то запретить Принцу Бостона?!” — с внезапным ужасом подумала Эльза.

— Я познакомлю тебя с ним. И быть может, вы с ним найдете общий язык.

Через несколько ночей Эльза вошла в особняк Квентина, поднялась по лестнице. Квентин стоял у дверей своего кабинета, крутил в руках кинжал.

— Его зовут Уильям Билтмор. Он — мой советник. Он внутри.

— А ты?.. — Эльзе не хотелось заходить внутрь одной.

— Он ждет.

Теперь же она стояла, рассматривая Билтмора: маньеризм, голландская живопись, контраст, пепел. За окном бушевала гроза. Билтмор молчал, поворот головы на три четверти.

— За что? — на выдохе спросила Эльза. Ей было тяжело говорить, ей казалось, что она видит не только самого Билтмора, но и что-то иное, хаотические пятна цвета.

— Это была случайность, — пепельно-серый голос, выраженный валлийский акцент, — я никогда не рассматривал тебя как угрозу, поэтому мне незачем было тебе вредить.

Билтмор наконец посмотрел ей в глаза, продолжая говорить:

— Ты можешь спокойно существовать дальше. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе никакого зла, пока ты не стоишь у меня на дороге. Только если случайно попадешься под руку, как вот с картиной.

Мысли в голове Эльзы путались, сбивались. Она хотела ускорить собственное время, кинуться на Билтмора, но для нее больше не существовало ни настоящего, ни будущего, и потому ей оставалось только пытаться вырваться из цветной паутины, из клякс, пятен, небрежных каракулей малкавианского безумия.

— Уильям, — голос Квентина за спиной казался спасением, хоть чем-то логичным, понятным, близким в этом хаосе. А она и не слышала, как он вошел. — Я прошу.

Безумие потихоньку отпускало Эльзу. Ей все еще хотелось убить Билтмора, но теперь она понимала гораздо больше: он был одним из тех британцев, которые решили подчинить себе Новую Англию, а Квентин просто договорился с ними. Сумел подавить, заставил одного из британцев стать своим советником. Значит, надо держаться Квентина.

Эльза взяла себя в руки, заставила себя извиниться перед Билтмором за неподобающее поведение. Вернувшись домой, она долго вглядывалась в собственные картины: пепел над океаном, пепел над городом, пепел на траве. Затем развела кармин до цвета красных английских мундиров — на пепле явственно не хватало алого строя солдат. Вспомнила все то, что доносили до нее пронзительные, холодные ветра: слухи о сопротивлении, о борьбе с захватчиками.

Разбрызгивая кармин по пеплу, она уже знала: рано или поздно эти картины смогут действительно отразить ее мир и ее время.


End file.
